Everyone Makes Mistakes Part 3-5: Finding Iron
by Scraps the Fool
Summary: Rhyolite, a Gem of unknown past or purpose, finds himself on the Colony of Insidiae with no memory of anything prior to his awakening. However, a name echoes in his hollow mind, and if this name holds a key to his past, then he will do anything to find out the truth. Even if he has to tear apart everything that stands in his way.
1. The Call

Original Idea by: Scraps

Collaboration work with: Crazyspaced

Characters Created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 1: Call Me Rhyolite

Author Note: This story takes place between chapter 4 and chapter 5 of Those Who Came Before.

[*]

 _I see him, the Old King, with eyes like molten metal and a gaze like the mightiest of storms. I see him look before me, dissipating the mace in his hand, and then he charges towards me. I try to evade him but he is too quick and before I know it, he has me in his grasp, his hand is clenched around my throat. As I try to break free, he speaks to me. I can see his lips move, but I don't hear a sound. As soon as he finishes, he uses his other hand to stab into my chest and rip something out. As I feel the pain course through me and the darkness beginning to overtake me, I watch as he drops me down onto the ground, looking at me as if I were an insect, and saying something else before he crouched down and smiled as I vanished into the darkness…_

…

… _and then, there was a light._

[*]

 **Insidiae, laboratory, Present Day**

[*]

As the light flashed in his eyes, the lone Gem winced and looked away as his eyes adjusted to the light. As he looked forward, he saw the shadow of a man block out the light.

"Ah! You are awake…" The man said to the Gem. "…and I can see you are fully intact as well."

As the Gem squinted his eyes and looked away from the man, he heard a light snapping sound and the light vanished. As the Gem looked forward with his adjusting eyes, he saw the man that stood before him. The man had short grey hair and a grey beard. The Gem then noticed the silver Gem on his right shoulder.

"Do you know who I am?" The Gem asked his guest as he pointed to himself.

As the Gem looked in his mind for an answer, noting came up.

"I…I don't know…" the Gem replied as he tried to get up, only to realize that his arms and legs were bound to a table. As he began to struggle, the Gem before him approached him and gently restrained him.

"Careful now, careful…" the Gem explained as he began to remove the captive Gem's restraints. "You have been out for quite some time."

As the confused gem was helped up by the other. He looked around and saw his surroundings. It was a small room filled with a variety of technology that he did not recognize. As he tried to stand up, he nearly fell over, only for the other Gem to catch him mid-fall.

"Forgive my rudeness, my name is Diamond…" Diamond explained. "…and like you, I am what one would call a "Crystal Gem".

The Gem then looked over to his arm and saw the light orange Gem attached to his left arm. As he looked back to Diamond, he rubbed his head in confusion as he looked around once more.

"What happened to me?" the Gem asked as he slowly walked around, nearly stumbling a few times before he recomposed himself. "I…I can't remember anything…"

"You were in Gem status for a long time my friend." Diamond explained as he walked beside him. "To be in such a state as long as you have has resulted in full-scale amnesia."

"But how did this happen?" the Gem asked as he turned to Diamond. "How could this have happened to me?"

"Calm down _mei sodalis_ …" Diamond said as he approached the confused Gem. "You were attacked during the Metalian war and I was able to save you before you were shattered or…enslaved."

"There was a war?" the Gem asked Diamond as he sat down on the table he was restrained to earlier.

"A few decades back, we were nearly wiped out as a species." Diamond explained as he sat beside the Gem. "Fortunately, we were able to get the upper hand and finally strike them down."

As he finished, the two Gem noticed a light green orb floating towards the both of them. The Gem noticed the features of the strange orb, the light green sticks that orbited the orb as well as the green triangle shaped Gem on the front. As he watched the orb approached Diamond, he felt something was off about that…thing.

"[Master Diamond.]" The orb addressed the Gemian before it. "[This uni-…I mean…I require your assistance with Project Guard-Smith.]"

"Of course Peridot! But first I would like to introduce you to…" Diamond paused before he gestured towards the Gem beside him. "…our new friend, Rhyolite."

Rhyolite paused as he processed his name. He then looked at his hands and then back to Diamond the orb.

"Rhyolite, I would like to introduce you to my assistant…Peridot!"

Peridot approached Rhyolite and scanned him with a green fan of light. Rhyolite flinched at the sight, but composed himself as soon as he figured the action was harmless.

"[Greetings Rhyolite…I'm pleased to meet you.]" Peridot greeted Rhyolite as it circled around him and created a screen with its orbiting cylinders. "[I look forward to helping you in the future.]"

"What do you mean?" Rhyolite asked as he pushed Peridot away and approached Diamond. "What did this… _thing_ mean by that?"

"Because of your long status, we need to rehabilitate you before you are allowed outside." Diamond explained as he looked at Peridot's screen and pressed a few buttons. "We need to update your memory and also ensure you still have your weapons intact."

"I see…" Rhyolite replied weakly as he looked back at his hands. "I guess there's no harm in that right?"

"Of course." Diamond replied as he escorted the confused Gem out of the lab and down the hall. "First thing tomorrow, we will test you to see if you can still fight. But for now, you need to rest."

[*]

 **Insidiae, Rhyolite's cell, Present Day**

[*]

"Here we are." Diamond said to Rhyolite as they arrived at a small room, consisting of a table and a bed. Upon seeing his new "room", Rhyolite felt a cold feeling as he walked into the room.

"It's…nice?" Rhyolite commented as he looked at the "bed", consisting of a blanket on the floor. "Thanks…I guess?"

"Gems do not need to sleep, but it is a great way to recover Vitae." Diamond explained as he stepped towards the door. "Thus, I recommend you do so to ensure you are ready for tomorrow. Understood?"

"I…guess so?" Rhyolite said as he looked towards one of the room walls. As he stared at his reflection, he heard the door close behind him and lock. As he looked at the door and sighed, he then looked back to his reflection and touch his face with his hands. He then looked to his Gem and lightly stroked it.

"Rhyolite…." The Orange Gem said as he looked into the eyes of his reflection. "…I'm Rhyolite."

[*]

 **Insidiae, private laboratory, Present Day**

[*]

As Diamond entered the laboratory, he saw Peridot working on a machine of some kind, it was humanoid in shape and had a box shaped head with four side on each side. As Diamond approached the small green orb, it turned towards him in acknowledgment.

"[Greetings Master Diamond.]" Peridot saluted towards the Old King.

"Now Peridot, you do not need to call me Master." Diamond informed Peridot. "Keep in mind that you are no longer the intelligence of the Metalians."

"[But I was created by for such a purpose.]" Peridot explained. "[I do not know why do you continue to state such a false statement?]"

"Because in truth Peridot, you are a Crystal Gem." Diamond explained as he tapped Peridot's Gem. "In fact, you could even form a body if you wanted to."

"[Impossible…thi-…I mean…I cannot…You are aware of this.]" Peridot replied quickly before turned away from Diamond as it continued to work on the Machine.

Diamond let out an irritated sigh as he ponded this predicament. In the time they spent together, Diamond was able to remove the restraints on its personality and allowed the intelligence to develop its own personality and conscience, much like an actual crystal Gem. However, despite the growth in its personality, the intelligence was still a machine, and could not do what other Gem could do, such as construct a proper physical form. Diamond recalled the previous attempts at Peridot creating a body…and each time the forms lacked vial components.

"I know Peridot, but that does not mean that you can't still try." Diamond reassured the Gemdroid as he approached it. "If you have the ability to have your own thoughts and feelings, the I know that you will have a body, one way or another."

"[I'm sorry Mast-…Diamond…but it's hopeless…I will never form a proper body.]" Peridot replied as it pulled one of the arms off the machine and dropped it on the ground next to it. "[Besides…I do not see the issue with staying a Metalian?]"

As Diamond sighed again and rubbed his face, his gaze looked to the metal arm lying beside Peridot. At that instant, a light went off in Diamond's mind and he approached the machine Peridot was working on and looked at it, then to Peridot, and again to the machine.

"[Diamond…is everything alright?]" Peridot asked as it looked to the machine and then to Diamond. "[Did I do something wrong with the prototype?]"

"No you did not." Diamond replied as he stroked his beard and looked to Peridot. "In fact you have given me a great idea."

[*]

As Diamond sat before the table finishing the final modifications to a project, he turned around towards Peridot, who was floating behind him.

"[Master…are you sure this will work?]" Peridot asked hesitantly. "[What if it destroys me?]"

"As long as your Gem is intact, you shall be fine Peridot." Diamond assured his assistant as he scooped it up in his hands. "And you don't have to call me Master."

"[Understood…Diamond]" Peridot replied. "[I'm ready.]"

Diamond nodded as he gently pressed Peridot's Gem and a small screen projected from the crystal. As Diamond pressed sever buttons and moved a dial downward. Peridot shuttered before falling limp in his arms. The last thing Peridot saw before everything went black was Diamond's face smiling down at her, and with that though in mind, Peridot found the darkness safe.

She found him to be safe.

[*]

 **Several hours later**

[*]

" _Peridot…Peridot can you hear me?"_

" _Yes Master, I can hear you. But I can't see you."_

" _Capitale! Now, I need you to clear your mind and picture a mirror before. Once you see the mirror, I want to look into the mirror and tell me what you see."_

" _I don't see anything Master. I can't see anything!"_

" _Peridot, it is alright. Just keep calm and take your time."_

As Peridot looked through the darkness, she suddenly saw a mirror before her, as she looked into the mirror, she saw a pure white figure with a green outline staring back at her. As she reached out to touch it, the reflection did the same, and as they touched, everything suddenly turned white.

[*]

Peridot gasped loudly as her vision returned to her. As she saw the celling of the laboratory, she jolted up and looked around. There was Diamond sitting beside her with a dumbstruck expression.

"Master, is everything alright?" Peridot asked before she noticed the familiar orb sitting on the floor beside the Old King, it looked like her orb body, only it was cut open, hollowed out, and the Gem was missing. As Peridot reached for it, she jolted at the sight of her hand. A long arm with five floating fingers which looked like her screen nods. "Wha…what is this?"

"It worked." Diamond replied as a smile grew on his face. "It finally worked Peridot."

"How?" Peridot asked as she sat up and looked at her legs, examining the metal boots as well as her new body. "I thought it was impossible."

"When I saw you working on the prototype, I realized that the reason for the past failure was because you are a hybrid of both Gemian and Metalian technology." Diamond explained as he reached over and grabbed a sheet of metal off the table next to him. "When you created a new body, I simply modified it with Metalian technology."

As Peridot looked to Diamond, she saw that he was holding the metal sheet towards Peridot, allowing her to see her reflection. Peridot stared at the reflection as she touched it with her hand. Her skin was a light mint green and her hair was a mild green in a bowl cut shape. Peridot gazed at the reflection as she placed her hand onto her Gem, which was now placed over her chest.

"So what do you think?" Diamond asked as he awaited the new Gem's response.

Peridot stared at the reflection for some time before she looked to Diamond. As she stared at him with a wide gaze, tears began to run down her cheeks. As Diamond leaned forward to wipe Peridot's tears away, the green Gem wrapped her arms around the Old King, burying her head in his chest and weeping before looking up to him with a tearful smile.

"I can see you are now adjusting to your new emotions." Diamond said to the tearful Peridot as he petted her head. "I believe you are currently feeling the emotion known as joy."

"Thank you Master!" Peridot exclaimed to the Gemian before her. "Thank you so much!"

"It was my pleasure Peridot." Diamond replied with a chuckle. "But please, don't call me Master anymore, you are not my servant."

Peridot released Diamond and quickly stood up, after stumbling around for a few moments, Peridot began to walk around. Diamond watched in amusement as the cute little Gem walked around and created a screen with her fingers while laughing manically. As he watched Peridot break in her new body and emotions, a feeling of pride filled up within the Old King, as well as the familiar pang of a certain host that dwelled within him.

"I know what you want and I may have found a solution…" Diamond said to himself as he placed a hand over his chest. "Our newest guest may be the key…I hope."

[*]

 **Insidiae, Rhyolite's cell, one day later**

[*]

… _As I feel the pain course through me and the darkness beginning to overtake me, I watch as he drops me down onto the ground, looking at me as if I were an insect, and saying something…_

… _he said a single word to me…_

[*]

Rhyolite gasped as he jolted up from his sleep. As he looked around his cell, he sighed as he rubbed his head. It was the same nightmare from before, the fight with Diamond and the death of Rhyolite. However, this version of the dream was different, but only in one detail: There was a single word to me…

"…Iron…" Rhyolite said as he looked to his hands. "…what does that even mean?"

Just then, Rhyolite heard the door to his cell unlock and open. Rhyolite saw a green Gem with diamond shaped hair enter the cell.

"Who the hell are you?" Rhyolite asked the Gem before he noticed the Gem on her forehead. "Aren't you that floating ball from earlier?"

"Not anymore." Peridot proudly replied. "Now get moving, your training starts today."

Rhyolite grunted as he marched past Peridot, passing her a suspicious look before continuing forward.

[*]

 **Insidiae, testing chamber 06, present day**

[*]

Rhyolite found himself in a large open space consisting of a hexagon shaped platform with two dark grey squares before and behind Rhyolite. The orange Gem then noticed the platform that was overseeing his platform, which had Master Diamond and Peridot upon it.

"Alright Rhyolite, the first thing we need to do is to first activate your weapon." Diamond explained as Peridot summoned her screen and showed it to Diamond. "Which is why I have decided to apply a mild test to help with that."

As Diamond pressed a button on the screen, one of the squares on Rhyolite's platform opened up and a small drone with three barrels. In an instant, the drone fired a ball of fire at Rhyolite, who dodged the attack and rolled onto the ground.

"We were able to recover some Metalian weapons and I thought they would be perfect for testing." Diamond explained to Rhyolite, who kept dodging the drone's attacks. "I call this one a "Elemental Tri-gun."

Suddenly, the Tri-gun fired an ice shot at the ground below Rhyolite, causing him to slip and fall onto the ground. This made Peridot gasp in shock as she quickly grabbed Diamond's hand. Diamond then looked to his companion with a surprised expression and the two awkwardly detached from each other.

As Rhyolite struggled to get up, he saw the Tri-gun float above him, aiming a fire cannon right at his face. Before anyone could respond, the drone fired upon the Gem, creating a large explosion. Diamond and Peridot watched in anticipation to see if Rhyolite had survived the attack.

"Well that didn't last long." Peridot chimed in, only for Diamond to raise a hand to Peridot as he stood up to get a closer look.

As the smoke began to clear, Diamond saw a shadow in the smoke, when the smoke finally cleared, Diamond saw Rhyolite with his arms crossed over his face to defend himself. What Diamond noticed that Rhyolite's was holding a dark orange weapon. Rhyolite quickly looked at his quarterstaff before he looked to the Tri-Gun above him. As it fired a shot of electricity, Rhyolite flourished the staff and deflected the attack. He then jumped in the air and lunged towards the Tri-Gun and stabbed his staff into one of the barrels of the drone. Rhyolite then flung the Tri-Gun onto the platform before flying into the drone and destroying it in a large explosion. As the smoke cleared, Diamond and Peridot saw Rhyolite standing in the wreckage of the Tri-Gun. The orange Gem then looked up to Diamond, who applauded the Gem with a slow clap.

"Splendid, just splendid." Diamond said as he lowered the platform he and Peridot were on and approached Rhyolite. "I knew a little stress testing would do wonders for you. So how do you feel?"

"I…I feel strange…" Rhyolite said as he looked at his staffs. "…this feels…familiar…like I was meant to have these."

"Good to hear." Diamond replied as he gestured to the square behind Rhyolite. "Because I have one final task for you."

Rhyolite turned around and saw a lone Ruby whose arms were bound to metal rods as well as a metal color attached to both rods. This Ruby was tortured badly and had a red Gem on her lower back. As the Ruby looked up to the Gems before her, her eyes widened in fear as she began to scream at them and try to break herself free. Peridot responded to this by pressing a button on her screen, causing the metal rods that held the Ruby to activate and send a powerful shock through her body. The Ruby let out a high pitched shriek as the electricity coursed through her body. As Peridot stopped the torture, the Ruby slumped forward and gagged up bile, her eyes wide and pouring with tears and she laid still, like a corpse.

"This _Rubinus_ is a rogue Gem who defected along with a handful of other Gems during the war. Peridot caught her outside of the perimeter and I believe it is no further use to us." Diamond explained to Rhyolite. "But perhaps you could say otherwise, could you? Then determine a proper fate for this clod."

Rhyolite approached the Ruby and knelt down to her face level. As he studied her face and her Gem, he then noticed the Ruby was mouthing something to him.

"What did you say?" Rhyolite asked the Ruby as he leaned in closer. "What are you trying to say?"

As he leaned in closer, he could hear the light shallow breaths of the Ruby in his ear as he saw her mouth a single word with her lips.

"Iron"

Rhyolite back away from the Ruby as he looked at her with a surprised and confused expression. Why did this Ruby say "Iron" to Rhyolite? Does it have anything to do with the dream he had?

"What is wrong?" Diamond asked as he approached Rhyolite. "What did it say to you?"

"She told me that she…she knew many rogues before the war." Rhyolite lied to Diamond. "She would tell me more about the other rogues if she were to be set free."

"Is that so?" Diamond said as he approached the Ruby and looked down to the small Gem, who looked away from the Gemian for a moment before she looked up to the Old King with a half-angry stare. "I am sure you knew a lot of Gems before the war, as well as a lot of cowards who would rather follow false gods or flee into the shadows like the vermin you are."

In that instant, the Ruby spit right in Diamond's face. As Diamond wiped the spit from his eye, he summoned his mace and struck the Ruby in the head. As the wounded Gem gasped and twitched from the injury, Peridot activated the metal rods and electrocuted the Ruby again, causing the small red Gem to shriek in pain until Peridot stopped the electrocution.

" _Rubinus_ are a durable Gem, but not too durable." Diamond said as he held the Ruby's head up. "I have broken many of your kind before, and I can easily break another if I have to.

"Stop it!" Rhyolite shouted at Diamond. "She doesn't know anything!

"Then perhaps it is of no use to us…" Diamond said as he turned towards the Ruby, tilting her head back. "…and therefore it will be…erased."

Rhyolite watched as Diamond's jaw split open and a long proboscis emerged from his mouth. Just as he was about to bite into the Ruby's neck, a voice interjected.

"STOP!" Rhyolite shouted at Diamond. "Let me handle her! Now!"

Diamond retracted his jaw as he looked towards Rhyolite and gave a surprised smile.

"By Gemia, do you care that much for this _Rubinus_?" Diamond said as he held the Ruby's face up towards Rhyolite. "Do you think this little…clod is worth defying me and refusing to follow my orders?"

"Yes…" Rhyolite replied sternly. "Just let her go, please."

Diamond looked to Peridot and then back to Rhyolite with a scoff, he then raised his hand slightly and the chains on the Ruby detached from the metal rods. Diamond then threw the Ruby to Rhyolite's feet. Rhyolite crouched down and picked up the Ruby, who clung to her savior like a leech.

"Fine, enjoy your new pet…I hope it was worth it, because I have no need for bleeding Gems." Diamond said as he turned away from the two Gems. "But I am certain You will have plenty of time to reflect on your choices and bond with your pet in your cell."

Before Rhyolite could respond, he heard Diamond shout the words " _Jaspidem, usque ad mecum!_ ". He then heard a thud from behind as he turned to see a large Gem standing before him. She was a large orange striped Gem with long grey hair and a Gem for a nose.

"You heard Master Diamond, back to your cell, coward!" Jasper barked towards Rhyolite as he glared at the large Gem and walked toward his cell. Jasper then walked towards Diamond and knelt before him.

" _Jam salve nobis rex in veteri._ " Jasper said to her master as she stood up. "I wish to inform you that the Elite has successfully captured and shattered several rogue Gems in the Callow sector as well as the Me'thala system."

"Good to hear." Diamond said as he walked next to Peridot. "Is that all?"

"Yes Master." Jasper replied with a polite bow. "Do you require anymore assistance with the-"

"That will be all _Jaspidem_ , you are dismissed." Diamond said to Jasper. "Have the elite ensure we have no pests in the Dean system."

Jasper nodded as she absconded out of the chamber. Diamond then sighed as he turned to Peridot.

"I am sorry you had to see that Peridot." Diamond said to Peridot with an ashamed tone. "I just have to ensure there are no more surprises until Project Guard-Smith is finished."

"I understand Diamond." Peridot replied with a smile. "Besides, during all of…that, I was able to study the compositions of my body and I believe I could apply this to the prototype.

"Good!" Diamond said as he turned away towards the wreckage of the Tri-Cannon. "We should see if we could apply the Metalian's Tri-Cannon technology."

"I already looked into it and it has been applied with ease." Peridot explained as she looked at her screen, and the blueprints for updating and modifying. "But with the new designs thanks to your design of my body, we may have opened a gate to a new era of protection."

"Of course!" Diamond said as he turned to Peridot. "But do not cut yourself short Peridot, you were the ultimate inspiration."

"Oh…Ok, I'll go check up on the Prototype now." Peridot said with a blush as she walked off to work on the prototype. As Diamond stood over the wreckage of the Tri-Gun, a thought raced through his mind.

"A gate to a new era of protection, huh?" Diamond said as he walked off to join Peridot.

"A gate to a new era of protection."

"A gate to a new era."

"A gate."

…

"Agate"

[*]

 **Insidiae, Rhyolite's cell, present day**

[*]

Rhyolite crawled into the cell as he carried the little Ruby in his arms. As he heard the door close and lock behind him, he sat down on his bed with the Ruby still clinging to his body. As he looked at her body and saw the large amounts of wounds and markings, it was clear that this Gem had been through a lot. Not to mention being electrocuted and struck on the head. Between all of that torture, it was a miracle that she wasn't already shattered by now. As he finally pulled her off his body, he summoned his quarterstaff and ripped off the chains attached to her shackles and collar, but not the former attire. As Rhyolite tried to remove her collar and shackles, the Ruby pushed him away and rant into a corner, where she curled up into a ball.

"Hey! You're welcome by the way." Rhyolite scoffed as he laid down and closed his eyes.

… _As I feel the pain course through me and the darkness beginning to overtake me, I watch as he drops me down onto the ground, looking at me as if I were an insect, and saying something…_

… _he said a single word to me…_

… _Iron…_

[*]

As Rhyolite woke up, he felt a large heavy lump on his side. He lifted his head to see the little Ruby curled up beside him, clinging to his suit once again. As he watched her shift and whimper in her sleep, Rhyolite placed his hand on her head, stroking her hair, until she calmed down and fell back to sleep. As Rhyolite looked at his hand, bloody from the gash on Ruby's head, his thoughts still haunted him, especially the newest one's.

What happened to him, and why?

[*]

 **Insidiae, Exterior, present day**

[*]

As the Diamond Elite patrolled the exterior of the colony, one of them saw a small light in the distance, much like a shooting star. As the quartz smiled at the small spectacle and continued her rounds, she had no idea what that "star" really was.

A few yards away from Insidiae, a lone ship had flown in from a distant part of the galaxy. The ship was dark gold in color and small in size. As it halted in place, the ship turned around and faced the direction of the Colony.

Inside the ship, a long girl sat at the helm of her ship. The girl had golden brown skin and hair as yellow as her eyes, she was wearing a black and gold dress which had the right shoulder removed, revealing a small yellow Gemstone over her right breast. As she looked outwards to the colony in the distance, she grinned as she pressed her hands onto a panel and a console screen appeared before her.

"[Good morning Master Heliodor.]" The console greeted the Gem. "[How may I assist you today?]"

"Well guess what Bolt-Brain?" Heliodor asked with cheeky smile. "I spy with my little eye, a new spot of revenue. Could you be a dear and probe this area for me?"

"[At once Master.]" Bolt-Brain replied to the Gem. "[Beginning probing now.]"

Heliodor watched as a small probe fired towards Insidiae. After a few moments, the console before her came to life as a projection of the Colony appeared before the eager Gem.

"[Probing complete…the target has been identified as the Colony Insidiae…originally a Metalian facility…it has been converted into a Gem base of operations.]"

Heliodor stroked her chin as she pondered her options. She could leave the colony alone and find another clam that was already taken by another scumbag, or she could plunder this colony of the riches inside, but risk being caught by the Gems.

"You said it was Metalian…" Heliodor said to Bold-Brain as she leaned forwards. "…how much is Metalian technology worth on the Black market?"

"[Analyzing…]" Bolt-Brain replied as he processed the calculations for his master. "[According to the recent blockade on Metalian technology by Galactic standards as well as the rarity of such technology, a piece of functioning high-quality Metalian technology would be worth about…65,000,000,000,000,000,000 sil on the black market, with an addition bonus depending on the quality and purpose of the technology.]"

Heliodor shot forward as she looked at the zeros on that price range. As her eyes lit up, she grabbed the controls and pushed them forward towards Insidiae.

"[Warning: The colony you are heading to is inhabited by a large amount of Gems, as well as those in the Diamond Elite.]" Bolt-Brain warned his master. "[There is a 99.7 percent chance of you getting captured and a 100 percent chance of you getting shattered if you get captured.]"

"Oh Bolt-Brain" Heliodor laughed. "You're just as inaccurate as you were on Dacronius Prime. Besides, if it's so well protected, then it must be a huge fortune in there…and if there is a huge fortune out there…" Heliodor stopped as she looked to her console in a large anticipation.

"[…then it's up to Heliodor, the "fortune inspector" to ensure the fortune is "legit"]" Bolt-Brain sighed as looked to his greedy master.

"You got it sparks!" Heliodor replied with another laugh." Besides, I've dealt with high-end bounties and high-end vaults for more cycles than I can count. How's this one gonna be any different?"

As the ship flew towards Insidiae, the Gem inside watched the colony with anticipation. Unaware that what was ahead of her, and what she would find.

[*]


	2. The Outlaws

Original Idea by: Scraps

Collaboration work with: PunkPanda15

Characters Created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 2: Outlaws of Insidiae

[*]

 **Insidiae, Exterior, present day,**

[*]

As her ship landed safely on the surface of the colony, the bottom of the vessel opened and a small Gem in a yellow jacket emerged and landed on the metal surface. As she landed, she pressed a button on her "wristband" and a small pick emerged from the top. As she watched the tip glow bright white, she heard a voice from the comlink attached to her collar.

"[Master…I once again implore you to reconsider the idea of breaking into this facility.]" Bolt-head pleaded through the comlink. "[Preforming such a heist would be both fatal and impossible.]"

"Maybe so…" Heliodor said as she began to cut a circle into the metal below her. "But if you say that a place like this is "impossible", I hear the words "loaded" and "motherlode"! Besides, after what happened during the war, those Germ-ians owe me, big time!"

As she finished her circle, Heliodor retracted her pick and then reached for her Gem, summoning a small crossbow from it. She then aimed at the circle, she fired a bolt, which stuck into the center of the circle.

"Bullseye!" Howlite said to herself as she clenched her fist in joy.

[*]

 **Insidiae, Interior, present day**

[*]

As she carefully pulled the severed circle of celling out of the colony, Heliodor held the chunk over her head as she slipped into the facility, closing the celling behind her. As she looked around, she heard footsteps as she dashed into a nearby corridor. Hiding among the wall, she watched from the corner as several Diamond Elite, along with Jasper, marched down the hallway.

"Ensure that the vault is not opened unless the Master demands it." Jasper barked to the two Elite solders beside her as she pointed behind her. "If anyone tries to break that door open, shatter them on sight."

"Yes, Elite Jasper!" The two Elites saluted as they ran towards said direction.

As soon as they were all gone, Heliodor peeked out of the corridor and looked around, she then dropped down and rolled out into the hallway and dashed towards the direction of the elite.

"Huh, for a "impossible death trap", this place is pretty lax." Heliodor scoffed to herself as she rushed down the hallway. "Maybe after I finish here I should use the credits to get Bolt-Head a fine tuning."

As the Gem halted at a corner to the supposed vault, she peeked around and saw the two Elite Gems guarding the door, each of them armed to the teeth with war axes and Gem destabilizers. At the sight of the two guards, Heliodor let out a gasp of air and turned back around.

"Or perhaps maybe I owe him credits for once…or twice…" Heliodor said in disbelief, until a thought popped into her brain and she reached down towards her belt to remove something.

[*]

 **Insidiae, Diamond's Quarters, present day**

[*]

Diamond's room was both a functioning bedroom and lab. While Gems did not require sleep, it was an enjoyable luxury that also helped with the restoration of Vitae, the life force of Gems and Gemians, as well as mental composure. As Diamond and Peridot were both working on their prototype Gem weapon. The Old King proceeded to amuse his partner with his stories about his life with his siblings, which amused Peridot, now that she could comprehend emotions. It had been

"...which is why we all are not allowed on Synothia anymore." Diamond explained as he fastened two cords together. "I swear; every day Rose finds new ways to get under my skin. It's one of the reasons why I stay here. There are no distraction or diversions"

"Oh..." Peridot gasped in surprise. "I never would have thought that your sister was so…irritating to you."

"Don't take it the wrong way Peridot, I love my sister." Diamond assured as he turned to Peridot with a smirk. "She just gives me a lot of new and surprising ways to prove it."

"What about Topaz." Peridot asked as she grabbed a tool with her fingers and brought it over to the table between the two Gems. "I've rarely heard anything about them."

"Understandable." Diamond replied as he reached into the prototype and twisted something until there was a loud click. "Topaz is more of a recluse most of the time, often experimenting with divine metaphysics or trying to understand the meaning of life or something like that. Sometimes I even forget that they even exist until they ask something of me or we have a task to deal with."

"I see…" Peridot said as she read her screen while she reached for the tool she acquired earlier. "I would expect the Gemian of wisdom would share such thoughts with others."

"Oh, they do...but it's mainly through the spires and soon enough, the communication hub." Diamond explained as he looked towards a stubborn bolt while reaching for the same tool. "But due to some…experiences on a few planets that we've been exploring, Topaz seems to have developed a hobby of sharing the views and thoughts of the natives with the Gems through…interesting means, such as…theater…opera and of course their favorite…"

Diamond stopped as he felt the tool in his hand, along with several small cylinders between them. As Diamond looked towards the tool and saw Peridot's fingers intertwined with his, he then looked up and saw Peridot, who was looking right back at him with the same perplexed expression.

"…poetry." Diamond said as his voice trailed off.

As he gazed into the eyes of the Gem before him, he saw a glow of energy emit from her form. As the two Gems gazed into each other's eyes, there was a small _zing_ within their gaze. After a few moments of looking at each other, Peridot snapped out the trace, pulling her hand away and breaking Diamond out of his trace as well.

"Forgive me!" Peridot and Diamond said hastily as they turned away awkwardly and proceeded to work on their own side of the prototype.

As Diamond recollected his thoughts and proceeded to work on his side of the prototype, installing an energy conversion mechanism, he looked at the tool in his hands and then after taking a deep breath, he turned to Peridot.

"I do actually have some of Topaz's poetry, as well as some of my own that they forc-…I mean…helped me create." Diamond said to his work partner, clearing his throat part way. "Would you…like to hear some of theirs?"

Peridot continued to work without a response, worrying the Old King as he returned to his work embarrassed. But then, he heard a reply from behind him. As Diamond turned towards the reply, he saw Peridot smiling towards him.

"Yes, I would." Peridot replied with a warm smile.

Upon seeing her smile, Diamond felt a smile on his face as he set his tools down and joined Peridot in a well-deserved break. Besides, what was the rush anyway?

[*]

 **Insidiae, Prison Vault, present day,**

[*]

The two Diamond Elite stood armed and ready as they prepared for any attack towards the prison vault. As they waited for the anticipated intruder, one of the guards looked around and then lowered her weapons to stretch.

"What are you doing?" Another elite said as she saw her comrade lower her guard. "Jasper said we need to keep on guard in the event of an intruder."

"What intruder?" The other Elite yawned as she looked to her companion. "No one would be stupid enough to break into this colony. We have the best guard available, no enemies that peruse us, and not to mention this is the main colony for Master Diamond, and no one's going to cross a Tribunal for Gemia knows what."

"Regardless, there is always the one probability that we could have an intruder at any minute." The other elite argued with her assisting guard. "I even heard that there's a bounty hunter that hunts Gems, and what makes it worst is that she is a Gem herself."

"That's just a story…" The other elite said as she leaned on her ax. "Besides, even if there was a bounty hunter like that, we have better skills and more technology to overpower any threat, not to mention we have Master Diamond, and what does one little traitor have that we don't?"

Just then, the two Gems heard a small clanking noise and as they looked around, one of the Elite noticed an odd metal cylinder on the floor. As she reached down and picked it up, she looked to her comrade and held it up.

"What is that?" The one elite asked to the other.

Before the other one could respond, the cylinder sparked to life and emitted a large dark violet pulse, zapping the elite holding it and poofing her into a Gem. As the Elite watched in horror as her comrade's Gem fell to the floor along with the cylinder, she turned towards the hallway and saw Heliodor standing there, with her crossbow in one hand and another cylinder in the other.

"YOU!" The elite shouted as she picked up her ax and charged at the intruder. Only to feel a large metal bolt go through her head. As she poofed into a Gem. Heliodor approached the Gems and picked them up.

"I would have to say…brains." Heliodor said with a cheeky smile as she approached the vault and began to type into the command module on the door. "Now let's see what's behind door number 1."

 **Insidiae, Rhyolite's Cell, present day,**

[*]

Rhyolite shot up as he heard an explosion followed yelling from the other side of the door to his cell. This was then followed by loud proofing noise. As he rose towards the door, Ruby sat up as well, clinging to Rhyolite's leg with concern.

"Stay behind me." Rhyolite said to the little Gem, looking to her with an assuring smile. "I won't let them hurt you anymore.

As Ruby looked to Rhyolite with a faint smile, they both jolted as they heard the door click open. Rhyolite armed himself with his quarterstaff as he prepared for whatever was behind that door. As the door hissed and slid open, Rhyolite prepared to lunge forward, only to stop himself as he looked towards the gold colored Gem in a strange suit standing before him. As Heliodor looked to the two Gems in the cell before her, she looked around awkwardly before addressing them.

"Hey there…" Heliodor said awkwardly to Rhyolite. "…are you two…treasure?"

[*]

 **Insidiae, Diamond's Quarters, present day**

[*]

Peridot sat with Diamond as he projected a projection of Topaz reading the Gemian poetry that they had made, as they read each of the poems, they occasionally raised their hand and emoted before their audience, which consisted of a little green Gemdroid and the Old King before them. Peridot watched Topaz with awe as they began the next poem.

" _Velut glaciem, saccharum est in tenebras caelum._ " Topaz spoke the line in a light manner, taking their hands and bringing it down lightly, their fingers lightly waving individually, imitating the fall of something.

" _Creando monasterium Dunense de in pulverem…_ " As Topaz finished the part of the line, they looked to Peridot and Diamond and raised their hands in a soft clenching manner before he finished."… _mortem frigida ut._ "

Peridot made a light gasp as she heard the last part of the poem. In her new body, she was still adjusting to the new feelings and sensations that dwelled within her, such as the chill that crawled up her metal spine. Diamond looked to Peridot and smile, enjoying the fact that Peridot was finding this to be amusing.

" _Quasi subtilibus mollibus, laeves quasi in pulverem et in harenam quae._ " Topaz spoke softly as they closed their eyes and took their hands and lightly placed them on their chest in a crossed position, their fingers touching the upper portion of their chest.

" _Nos diligimus quando veneris._ " Topaz cheered in as they raised their fists into the air. This caused Peridot to jump a bit. She then looked to Diamond, who smiled at her and chucked lightly as she lightly shoved him and looked back to Topaz, a faint blush was appearing on her cheeks.

" _Habitabisque quando essemus condimentum odio._ " Topaz said, their tone changed to a tone of malice, their clenched fists lowered to the ground and the Taskmaster glared at their audience with a cold stare. Peridot gulped as she felt sweat trickle down her face. Diamond looked to Peridot and furrowed his brow in concern.

" _Nolumus quando vos diligunt te._ " Topaz concluded with a blank tone as they looked to the floor. Their firsts unclenched as they then placed one of their hands on their chest and lowered their head towards their audience. Peridot made shallow breaths as she stared at the Taskmaster. Diamond then deactivated the projection and stood up, offering his hand to Peridot to help her up. As she looked to Diamond and then to his hand, she obliged his offer and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry if that frightened you." Diamond said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Topaz made that poem after they were trapped on an ice planet along with Rose and myself. They tend to be quite dramatic when it comes to the cold."

"Oh! there's no reason to apologize Diamond." Peridot reassured the Old King as she clasped her hands together. "In fact, I found that poem to be rather… exciting."

Diamond hesitated as he considered Peridot's eyes. As he did, he swore that he had seen stars in her eyes for a moment.

"Alright, I think we had enough of a break." Diamond blurted out as he rushed towards the prototype and began to assemble several parts. "I-I think we need to get back to work."

"Alright…" Peridot said as she sat down beside Diamond and continued to work beside him. The two Gems sat and worked in silence for nearly half an hour before Peridot broke the silence with a question.

"Diamond…you said that you made poetry too." Peridot said as she used her fingers to grab several parts and combine them together.

"Uh…yes I did." Diamond replied as he continued to work on the prototype. "Topaz made me write several poems. Fortunately, I have been able to keep them out of my sibling's hands."

"Then…if it's alright with you." Peridot looked away shyly and blushed before she looked back at the Gemian before her, who's gaze was fixated on the Gemdroid before her. "…could I hear a few of them?"

Diamond hesitated before he placed his hand on his chin. After a few seconds of pondering, Diamond looked to Peridot and then smiled.

"Very well." Diamond said as he placed his tools down again and approached Peridot. The Prototype could wait a little longer, besides, it's not like anything's going to happen…right?

[*]

 **Insidiae, Prison Quarters, present day**

[*]

Heliodor aimed her crossbow at Rhyolite as he raised his staff to prepare for an attack.

"Alright! Who the hell are you?" Heliodor barked as she aimed her weapon at the Gem before her. "Where is the treasure?"

"Treasure?" Rhyolite asked as he looked puzzled at the golden Gem before him. "What are you talking about? There's no treasure here."

"Really?" Heliodor asked with a scoff as she began to move sideways around Rhyolite, who kept his guard up and focused on the intruder. "How do I know that you're not lying?"

"Why would I lie about something so stupid?" Rhyolite asked in a raised tone as he approached Heliodor. "In case you forgotten, Gems have no need for such useless trinkets."

"Well, in case you don't realize it…I'm a Gem who wants those "useless trinkets". So, hand over any Metalian technology and you won't be reduced to micro-shards."

Rhyolite looked back to Ruby, who was curled up in the corner of the cell, and then back to Heliodor. The Gem then dispelled his weapon and raised his arms into the air.

"Yeah, that's more like it." Heliodor said with a smile as she pushed Rhyolite on his knees. "Now tell me where is the real Met-"

Heliodor felt the wind get knocked of her as Rhyolite pounced forwards and headbutted his captor in the stomach. As Heliodor knelt in pain, Rhyolite knocked her on the back of the head and then kicked her crossbow away. As he summoned his staff and was about to strike Heliodor, he felt a pair of arms hold him back, he looked behind him and saw Ruby holding his arm back.

"Hey let go!" Rhyolite ordered the little Gem as he tried to yank himself free. "Can't you see that she's trying to kill us?"

Ruby glared into Rhyolite's eyes and enforced her grip. As the two Gems played tug-of-arm, they forgot the gold Gem that was rising from the floor. As she shook her head and rubbed her face, she turned back and saw the two Gems fighting.

"Fine!" Heliodor said to herself as she picked one of the cylinders from her belt and turned to the Gems. "At least I can get a good price for your Gems you dirt bom-"

Just as she was about the throw it, Rhyolite, using all his momentum broke free of Ruby's grasp and lunged towards Heliodor. As the two Gems smashed into each other, Heliodor was knocked back, casing her to drop her cylinder. The Gem hunter watched as it bounced back behind her. Rhyolite then raised his head and saw the cylinder bounce across the hall, through the door and finally roll down to the end of the hall and stop as it touched the wall…right as a patrol of several Diamond elites were marching past and noticed the strange device. As they turned towards the holding cells, they saw Rhyolite on top of Heliodor with Ruby standing behind them. Before any of them could respond, the cylinder activated and electrocuted two of them, causing them to poof into Gems. The remaining guard saw this and looked to the ill-positioned Gems with a look of shock and anger.

"Uhh…" Heliodor said as she pointed to Rhyolite. "He did it…"

[*]

 **Insidiae, Diamond's Quarters, present day**

[*]

Diamond stood before Peridot with a small parchment as he took a deep breath. He then looked to the Gemdroid who was sitting before him as began to read one of the poem in his hand.

" _Principes tui omnibus videbantur princeps populum hereditarium sicut est dominus omnium populorum._ " Diamond said as he slowly paced the floor, continuing to read the poem while trying to emote like Topaz.

" _Si autem segregata percensui oculos eorum diversa ingenii videas conspectu._ " Diamond then turned away and looked out one of the windows of his room. As he gazed at the countless number of stars, he then turned back to Peridot and approached her.

" _Magistratus populorum iusta sunt instrumentis_ …" Diamond looked at his hands and then back up to Peridot. "… _sunt servorum ejus._ "

Peridot eyes were beaming as she stared at the Gemian before her. She was beginning to feel something…odd in her Gem.

 _Tenemur curam eorum magistratuum imperium praesidio coloniarum suorum quaestionem solvere._ " Diamond continued as he sat beside Peridot. As he gazed into her green eyes, he saw the stars in her eyes again. As he gazed into the Green and black pools, he felt a strange feeling in his chest. Peridot suddenly looked down to the parchment Diamond was holding and began to read one of the lines.

" _Possessores Principes enim non sunt_ ," Peridot read from the poem, she looked at Diamond and smiled. "… _est, sed justa sunt fidelibus._ "

" _Sint autem dicendum nec haud dubie propter maius bonum audierint et observaverint uelut machinae…_ " Diamond read from the poem, he and Peridot then noticed that both of their hands were touching. As Diamond looked up to Peridot, he felt as if he was in some form of a trance.… _iustus amo vobis._ "

" _Sed ille quoque est creatura..._ " Peridot said as she stared into the eyes of the Gem before her, noticing how they changed from a molten red, to a cool silver. As she gazed into his eyes, she felt her body begin to move closer to his.

"… _creaturam qui…habet cor..._ " Diamond said hesitantly, he felt his hand place itself on Peridot's arm.

"… _blandimenta adhuc amamus creaturam quis enim ..._ " Peridot said, her voice was starting to trail off as she weakly grabbed the front of Diamond's robe, her hands shook lightly as she felt the soft cloth in her hands.

"… _et in…debilitatum ..._ " Diamond said as his voice began to fade. He began to slowly move his face closer and closer towards Peridot's.

" _... mei…similis…siet._ " Peridot muttered as her eyes fluttered shut, the sensation in her body was too much as now, Diamond and Peridot's faces were inches away. Peridot could feel then warmth of Diamond's breath on her. Diamond could feel the Gemdroid's faint but heavy breathing as his lips were meters away from hers.

…

[WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! BREACH IN THE PRISON QUARTERS! PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING!]

Peridot and Diamond backed away from each other as they looked up towards the alarms. Diamond then looked towards the door and gritted his teeth.

"Rhyolite…" Diamond hissed as his eyes changed to a molten red. He then turned to Peridot, who looked to him with concern.

"Stay here." Diamond ordered the Gemdroid. "I will send some of the elite to come protect you."

"No!" Peridot objected as she stood up to the Old King. "I want to help."

"I cannot risk you getting hurt or worse." Diamond explained as he placed his hands on Peridot shoulders. "Please promise me that you won't leave this room, nor try to find Rhyolite. Please!"

Peridot looked away from Diamond before she sighed and pulled Diamond's arms off her.

"Alright Diamond." Peridot replied with a bitter tone. "You *have* my word."

Diamond then nodded to Peridot with a worried smile before turned away and stormed out the door. Peridot then looked to the closed door and then to her hands.

As the door closed the door behind him, Diamond marched down the hall as fast as he could.

"You think you can escape? No!" Diamond hissed as he marched towards the control room. "The hand that's around your neck is mine! It always has.

[*]

 **Insidiae, Control Room, present day**

[*]

As Diamond entered the control room, he approached one of the consoles and pressed several buttons.

"[Welcome… (Master Diamond)…How may I serve you today?]"

"Engage emergency lock down! Authority code 4-1-2-3-2-5-2-4-4!" Diamond ordered to the console. "Deactivate all warp pads out of Insidiae and do not disengage security unless it's by my authority only."

"[Acknowledged…this lockdown will not disengage without your authorization.]"

"Good…" Diamond said as he ran out the door and back into the halls of Insidiae. "…what is the status of Rhyolite?"

"[Rhyolite is currently moving towards the hangar bay…he is also accompanied by a Ruby (Facet-4C11U Cut-7FQ) …and one unknown Gem…both Rhyolite and the unknown Gems are armed and dangerous…Warning...with proper transport the subjects will be able to leave the colony without the need of a warp pad.]"

"So, he's being aided by a rogue Gem?" Diamond said to himself as he headed towards the bridge. "But if he reaches the hangar, he won't be able to find any ships to escape. then he'll be trapped."

As Diamond began to approach the hanger bay, he saw his elite Gems scatters across the floor.

"He's stronger than I thought." Diamond said as he knelt towards a Gem and picked it up. "Perhaps this will work after all…unless he escapes."

With that, Diamond dropped the Gem to the floor and rushed off towards the hangar.

[*]

 **Insidiae, Hangar Bay, present day**

[*]

As Heliodor approached the door to the hangar, she scoped out the area before she entered, she saw several Diamond Elite standing around the hangar. As she crouched down and thought of a plan, she was interrupted by the orange Gem that was sitting next to her left, and the Ruby that was sitting to her right.

"So, what do we do?" Rhyolite asked Heliodor in a whispering tone. "Aside from getting shattered, which is what you clearly want so badly. Or do you just want to fly…in space? Because without a ship, those are our only two options!"

"Will you shut up for five minutes?!" Heliodor hissed quietly at her companion. "I need to contact Bolt-head."

"Who?" Rhyolite asked with a confused expression. "Is that some new kind of Gem?"

Heliodor sighed angrily as she touched the comlink on her collar.

"Bolt-head, I need you to fly into the hangar bay and get me out of here."

"You?!" Rhyolite shouted under his breath towards the selfish rogue Gem. "What about us? You're just going to leave us here to shatter?"

Heliodor paused for a moment before she gave a cold "Yeah!" She then turned back to her comlink.

"[Understood master…I will be right there.]" Bolt-bag replied on the comlink. "[By the way master, I'm detecting a large group of Gems gathered around your area…are these Gems friendly?]"

Just as Heliodor was about to respond, she felt her body jerk up into the air as a Diamond elite lifted her up and threw her onto the ground. As Heliodor started to compose herself, she saw a large ax swing down at her. As she closed her eyes, she heard metal smashing metal. As the gold, Gem opened her eyes, she saw Rhyolite's gauntlet blocking the Ax. The elite and Rhyolite then begin to push each other until the elite kicks Rhyolite's legs, causing the orange Gem to fall over and as the elite was about to strike him down, she looked up to see Heliodor and her crossbow, which fired several bolts into the Gem's face and causing her to poof instantly. As Rhyolite looked to Heliodor, he was about to say thank you, before Heliodor cut him off.

"Save it!" the cold Gem interjected "Now we're even."

As Rhyolite stood back up with Heliodor, he saw the large group of Diamond Elite approaching him. He also saw the large ship that flew in and began to fire on the Elite Gems with a series of large cannons. Gems and shards flew everywhere as the ship showed no mercy.

"What kind of a ship is that?" Rhyolite asked while still processing what had happened. "Is that a Gem ship?"

"I wish." Heliodor scoffed as she approached the ship, which landed on the scorched bay beneath it. "This is the _Sunwalker_ , she's an old vessel that I acquired after the war. She even comes with a A.I. I call him Bolt-Brain."

"[A pleasure to meet you sir!]" Bolt-brain said to Rhyolite. "[Master, is he coming with us? I would enjoy the company.]"

Heliodor looked to Rhyolite and then looked away for a moment. She then looked back to Rhyolite and approached him, grabbing him by the scruff of his suit."

"Look! You saved my Gem back there and I'm grateful for that!" Heliodor gritted at the orange Gem. "So, that's why I'm gonna be a very nice Gem today and drop you and your little Ruby off on the first planet I see. Deal?"

Rhyolite was about to respond, but then a light went off in his head.

 _Where was Ruby?_

Rhyolite looked around the Hangar until he heard a strange noise from behind several crates. Rhyolite looked over the crates and saw Ruby holding several shattered Gem fragments. Ruby then looked up to Rhyolite and stared at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I know Ruby." Rhyolite said as he picked her up and carried her towards the ship. "But we had no choice, it's either "us" or "them". So we need to be more like "us" and less like "them". Right Heliodor?"

As he approached Heliodor, he saw her standing as still as a statue, her tan skin had turned pale, her mouth agape, and her eyes were fixated on something behind Rhyolite. As the Orange Gem turned around, he saw a sight that would shake him to his very core. There, walking towards them from the door of the hangar bay, was none other than an enraged Master Diamond.

"Trying to escape, think that will protect you?" Diamond hissed as he summoned his Mace. "No…I don't think so.

As Rhyolite watched Diamond approach him, he suddenly saw a vison, it was his fight with Diamond, just like in his dreams. Rhyolite then regained his sense and turned to Heliodor.

"Heliodor!" Rhyolite said as he shook Heliodor, trying to reboot the Gems senses. In that instant, Heliodor recomposed herself and looked to Rhyolite. "Get Ruby out of here, I'll deal with Diamond."

"Are you cracked?" Heliodor shouted at Rhyolite. "You never told me that Master Diamond, the Old King, was here too!"

Just then, Rhyolite was smacked in the face by a large flail. Rhyolite watched as she flew back onto the floor. Rhyolite then turned to Diamond, who's mace's head retracted onto its handle.

"I'm disappointed in you Rhyolite." Diamond said as he approached the orange Gem. "You have so much potential, not just as a Gem, but as something greater. But I can see now that even now, you're just as stubborn as before."

"What do you mean?" Rhyolite asked as he summoned his staff and charged towards Diamond, only for the Gemian to simply raise his hand and Rhyolite was halted in mid charge. He could not move an ounce of his body.

"It does not matter now Rhyolite." Diamond explained as he walked around the frozen Gem. "While you are quite important to my plans in this state, but you failed the test and now I must begin again."

"What are you talking about?" Rhyolite hissed as he tried to break free. "Was that what Ruby was for, a test for my loyalty?"

"Well, it was more so for acquiring important information that it carries. I would have hoped that by seeing you, it would have made it more cooperative." Diamond replied as he dissipated his mace and then summoned a black sickle in its place. "But enough delays Rhyolite, it's time for you to get back in the cage!."

As he raised the sickle in the air, a large bolt shot Diamond in the arm, causing the Old King to holler in pain and drop the Sickle, which disappeared upon hitting the floor. Diamond then looked up and saw Heliodor standing in front of her ship, her crossbow aimed right at Diamond.

As soon as Diamond was distracted, Heliodor was released from Diamond's powers and he quickly rushed towards Heliodor's location.

"YOU LITTLE _PALESTRINA_! Diamond roared as he tried to remove the bolt from his arm, only for Heliodor to shoot another into Diamond's leg.

"Get the ship ready!" Heliodor shouted to Rhyolite as the two Gems rushed to the _Sunwalker_. "We need to leave now!"

Heliodor and Rhyolite quickly entered the ship just as Diamond had removed the last of the bolts. As he watched the ship begin to fly away, Diamond raised his hand towards the ship and clenched it.

Inside the _Sunwalker_ , Heliodor turned the ship around towards the entrance and engaged the thrusters to fly away. However, the ship wasn't moving forward at all. In fact, it was going backwards, towards Diamond.

"[Warning…high energy based tractor field detected.]" Bolt-bag informed Heliodor. "[Please remove field to regain control of the ship]"

"I know!" Heliodor replied as she tried to engage thrusters again and again, but it was no use. "Rhyolite! Do something!"

Rhyolite then looked around and saw a large crate beside him, as he opened it, an inspired smile grew on his face.

[*]

Diamond pulled and pulled with all his might. As small streams of Obsidian trickled down his face, he used all his strength to pull the ship back. Just then, he saw the door to the ship open and Rhyolite stepped out.

"Do you see Rhyolite? You cannot escape my grasp." Diamond hissed at the Gem standing on a spaceship. "No matter where you go, no matter how long it takes, I will find you, and I will make you *suffer*. Do you hear me?!"

"Crystal…" Rhyolite replied as he crossed his arms. "However, I'm afraid you'll need to release our ship first."

"And why should I do that?" Diamond chuckled with a large grin.

However, the grin of the old king quickly faded as Rhyolite stepped aside and let Ruby through, who was carrying a crate filled with the cylinders that Heliodor was using to poof Gems.

"Oh no…" Diamond said bluntly.

Rhyolite took one of the cylinders, activated it, tossed it in the crate, and Ruby tossed it towards Diamond. In that instant, Diamond released his grip on the _Sunwalker_ and dove out of the way before the crate landed on him and exploded in a large violet explosion. Diamond then stood up and watched as the _Sunwalker_ flew off, along with two important Gems on it.

"So be it..." The Old King hissed as brushed dust off his robe and walked out of the Hangar.

[*]

 **Insidiae, Control Room, present day**

[*]

As Diamond entered the control room, he was greeted by several Diamond Elite as well as Peridot, who was surveying the situation. As soon as she saw Diamond, she ran up to the Old King.

"They got away." Diamond said as he looked to the Insidiae console and then to his solders.

"Contact Homeworld and tell them to bring a ship to Insidiae. I'm going after Rhyolite myself."

As he was about to walk away, he was stopped by a metal hand grabbing him. He turned and saw Peridot staring daggers at him.

"Is everything alright Peridot?" Diamond asked the Gemdroid.

"No…it's not alright." Peridot replied as she walked up to Diamond. "If you had let me help you, then they wouldn't have escaped."

"You are very important Gem Peridot. I can't just let you be in harm's way." Diamond argued. "If anything happened to you, everything we were working on would be for nothing."

"So, that's it then?" Peridot said bitterly as she gave a hard jab into Diamond's chest. "Am I just supposed to sit in a room unless I'm needed? Is that it then? You have to preserve me like some kind of fragile computer?"

"Uh..." Diamond replied to Peridot, he didn't know what to say. "...you are very important to the plan."

"Of course..."Peridot hissed as she glared at Diamond, her eyes welling up with tears. "...that's what *YOU* understand!"

With that Peridot stormed off towards the hangar. Diamond looked to his soldiers who stared around the command center awkwardly.

"ARE YOU ALL SHATTERED?!" Diamond barked towards the elite, causing them to jump out of their Gems. "GET! MY! SHIP! NOW!"

The Elite scattered like roaches until Diamond was alone in the command center. The old king then sighed and rubbed his face as he

[*]

 **Insidiae, Hangar Bay, several hours later**

[*]

It did not take long for the elite to bring a ship for Diamond. As they were finishing up the final touches, several of them heard two voices, one angry, the other worried, coming from the main entrance of the hangar. Suddenly, Peridot stormed out of the door, with a concerned Diamond following behind.

"...No, that is not what I meant Peridot." Diamond said as he tried to approach Peridot, but when he got close, she moved away. "I meant that you are important to me."

"As a science experiment!" Peridot exclaimed as she turned to Diamond and jabbed him again in the chest with her finger. "You don't trust me! You think I'm going to break at the drop of a hat!"

"I don't think that at all." Diamond explained to Peridot, grabbing her shoulder to prevent her from walking away. "I designed your body with specialized Metalian and Gem based technology. You could survive things Gems couldn't and help so many Gems!"

As he looked to the little Gemdroid, who averted his gaze, he could see that she still had an expression of anger, but her eyes were starting to well up with tears. She then shoved Diamond back, startling the Old King.

"But what about you?!" Peridot shouted at Diamond, pointing at him tears poured from her eyes as she screamed at Diamond. "What if you were shattered or blown up?! What would all of this be worth?!"

"Peridot…" Diamond said softly as he approached her and pulled the crying Gemdroid into his arms.

"I…want to help you…more than with your projects." Peridot said softly, her voice was choking up. "I want to help you win…I want to be…needed.

"I know you do…" Diamond said as he hugged Peridot tightly before he tilted her head up towards his and looked into her tear-filled eyes. "…and you are needed, not just for the Gem Empire or for Insidiae, but because…"

As Diamond was about to finish, an elite soldier approached Diamond and Peridot, the latter of which broke away from Diamond and moved away.

"Forgive my intrusion Master." The solder interjected. "But the ship is ready."

"Good…" Diamond said as he turned to the Elite. "I need a squadron of Elites ready, and inform Jaspidem that she will be guarding Insidiae while I'm gone."

The soldier saluted Diamond and as she was about to abscond to get everything ready, Diamond looked to Peridot who was sulking and then back to the ship.

"Peridot…" Diamond said to the Gemdroid, which caused her to slightly jolt.

"What?" Peridot asked with a monotone response.

When Diamond didn't respond, Peridot turned to the Gemian, seeing that he had his hand extended towards her.

"…shall we?"

Peridot looked at Diamond's hand and then his face. As she looked at Diamond's silver eyes, she then turned to the ship and stormed into it. Leaving a surprised Diamond in her wake. The Old King then sighed in exhaustion as he trudged into the ship after her.

As they left the Inside Colony to began their mission to find Rhyolite, Diamond prepared the soldiers aboard his ship and continued working on a special project. Little did he know that Peridot, was working on something too. As she sat at her desk, she made sure that she was alone and then she summoned a parchment with her gem as well as a writing tool and then she began to write.

 _Est DI: Poterit vas tuum gemma tuae somniant machinamenti?_

[*]


End file.
